RUN BOY RUN (ED Mini-drama)
( ) |romajisongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = ED（ミニドラマ） |englishsongtitle = ED (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = October 04, 2013 |previous1 = |next1 = N/A }} Translation Running So hot~ Alright! Done running for 20 minutes. It really feels good running with all your might! Good Morning! Yo~, Good morning, eh… You sure have such a sleepy face, are you okay? I? You see I’ve been running so I’m wide awake! Ahaha! Yesterday on the TV? Ah, that show? I saw it, I saw it. That one where you sing a song and then talk a bit, right? Anyway, if you were awake to such a time that you’re sleepy right now? Ahaha, but you went all the way to watch it, thank you. Mm… Then, how was I? Looking at you, were you surprised? I see! In that case so is it good. Huh? No, well, that’s a normal thing for me to get bothered on. If you make a wrong move when dancing so will the crowd get disappointed. Not only that, because of my club activities so do I get shorter time to practice but I thought that I can’t use that reason to hold everyone back. Mm, I’m still running. I still have a role though, since I love running. I just couldn’t give up. I train in Tokyo from time to time to avoid lowering my time record. The other members? Looking at them so do I think they’re the same. Since they’re in a High school that’s not in Tokyo so do they so they’re somehow better than me. They are all good people and don’t get angry for no reason and sometimes they even help you and support you. Well, I’m somehow keeping up though. So just because of that so couldn’t I just get carried way. *sigh* In the end so is it my own stubbornness. Being selfish while going to school, doing club activities and I’m doing everything I want to do so I can’t let it be half-assed, that kind of stubbornness. Ha! A-anyway that’s how I’m working hard. So from now on I’m counting on you cheering on me, the idol Iku-kun. bell rings Aaah~ The bell, the bell! That’s the end of this conversation. *sigh* Why am I getting stiff. How embarrassing. That’s all for taking in the gear. All that’s left is… It’s Friday today so cleaning the club room left. Alright! Hm? Aaah~ Senpai. Good work today. I’m done here so I’m going to clean the club room. Help out? Ehehe, it’s okay, Eh? Talking about the production while cleaning… Hmm, Senpai, it’s easy to know what you’re after. Okay, okay, I got it, I got it. I won’t go into the details though. Geez. Um… Then, what do you want to ask? Hm? The TV yesterday, Uwaah, I was told that by a classmate too. Even though it’s such a late night show so are everyone watching it. T-the outfit?! It can’t help it, well…. Since I’m an idol… Ah! I’ll just tell you that it’s not a part of my interests. Actually I’m embarrassed about it too so please don’t bring it up. I was teased by my big sister about it. So I’m seriously on my limit. You don’t have to laugh that much! *sigh* Even if it’s a job so is that part the hardest part to me, it’s the outfits. Everyone was a bunch of handsome people so it suited them though. I feel like I’m the only one who is being left behind. Umm… I, it didn’t suit me, right? Uwah! This person is having fun for sure. I’m the one who is stupid for asking this question. I got it. It’s okay. I’ll swear that I’ll one day be a man that will suit in that kind of sparkling outfits! I’ll also show you a sparkling smile! “It seems fun” you say. Well, actually it’s reaaaally fun! I’m getting experience that people rarely get. While doing that so is the selfish me allowed to keep on doing the club activities. Ah! Of course so am I really thankful to you Senpais. You’re letting me in the club even though I’m forced to leave my place sometimes, you’re even letting me in the practices. I’m happy. Thank you so much. Ahaha! Yeah, that’s right. I’ll aim to be an idol who can sing and dance and also run. pages That’s why I decided to whatever the way is so will I never give up. That’s why I decided whatever the way is… No, what kind of way, Uh… I won’t give up… Aaah! *sigh* I’ll take some break. Uuuuuh…. It’s no good. The script won’t get in into my head. So hard to remember. they said my specialty was this kind of things. Ehhhh…. Even though they got me on the play after all. To think that I would hit a wall called having problems to remember. The time to move and effective utilization! Well, that’s how I thought from the start. To think that I would actually break *siiiiiiiigh* On this kind of moments so am I jealous of Shun-san. That person doesn’t only has a good memory but he also remembers everything after one time. What is it with that unfair tricks. WELL THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO SAY! Well, that person’s existence is an unfair trick. What am I saying now of all time. *sigh* I might be tired for today. I got home pretty late yesterday, woke up early, working hard at today’s club practice, going right away from the school to the train station, going to Tokyo, after all. It’s something I decided by myself so I don’t want to be a burden. At least that’s what I’m thinking. Reality is sure cruel. I don’t have time. Am I really able to remember all this? I have that feeling that this is really hard. Oh, Hm? Mm? That, this script! Don’t tell me, someone changed them. Handwriting, it’s Rui’s handwriting. This beautiful handwriting is Yoru-san’s! What is this? Did those two give me more lines? Oh! How awesome, Even the last line has been edited. When? Eh! I’m happy. Haaaa! Everyone is sure kind. What I want to do, people are supporting me in all kind of shapes. Family, friends and Senpais, the fans too. That’s why I’m able to work hard. Alright! I got the feeling of wanting to do this! Being weak now is forbidden, being weak now is forbidden. If it get’s too hard so can I just go and ask for some help. Kai-san will give me advice, right? You will thing it’s troublesome, but will hang with me anyway. Yoru-san will get worried. Rui will get troubled with me. Shun-san will… Um… He’ll just play around but in the very end so will he probably, maybe help me out? W-well, he’s okay in the way he is right now. Hm! Anyway, important things I wanted to do is to really do it and not get depressed over it. Alright! That’s why I decided what kind of way it was I decided not to give up, I may be helpless and unfortunate person but I can’t give up my own wishes. Things I saw from the start. Things I learned during these past days, that’s why now, I wish to get stronger. Without giving up… External Links *Nadapan - Translation Category:Kannaduki Iku (mini-dramas)